


A Parting Gift

by gynAndrofreak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost Cuckolding but Not Really, Biting, Bulges and Nooks, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, For those not keeping track of ages Rose and Kanaya are 40 and Vriska is 18, Implied Adoptive Incest, Mommy Kink, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Post-Canon, The Homestuck Epilogues, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gynAndrofreak/pseuds/gynAndrofreak
Summary: (Vriska) has been getting mommed for nearly two years, and there was no way it could get worse. It proceeds to get much worse.





	A Parting Gift

(Vriska) sighed as she rifled through her phone, looking at memories long past. She sat in her bed, scrolling past a few pictures of her smiling with her foot on a slain Crocker-Corp drone, another of herself at the decisive battle, yet another at the execution. She had quite fondly remembered the day, “Emperor Vantas” himself having arranged a most creative sentence for the president. It had been two years since, and she was at a loss to find ways in which it was different. Well, it was a little different she thought as she looked at her bag leaning against the wall next to the door, nicely packed with the precious few belongings she had deigned valuable enough to take with her, as well as some other junk Fussyfangs had ordered her to bring along. Enrichment, she called it. Just like her to meddle and fuss as usual. She heard a soft knock on the door, and hopped to her feet to answer it. The knock insisted a second time as she rounded the bed. “Coming! Jesus hold your horses.” 

She could barely recognize Rose as the human she had met 5 years ago anymore. The woman had become a much different presence in her life, though she would never admit how welcome it was. (Vriska) opened the door, and sure enough, there she was. She studied the faint wrinkles starting to form on her face. God Lalonde, so old for someone immortal, what are you, 18 sweeps now? “So, today’s the day right? You must be so excited, a brand new life awaiting you.” 

Ah yes. The highly touted Lunar Relocation Program for all the extraneous trolls to have a place to go. Like taking out the trash. Great solution Meenah, five stars. The only reason she had gone along with it was so that she wouldn’t have to deal with any of these annoying humans anymore. She had given up on relevancy, not even all the luck on this stupid planet could make that happen anymore. “Well you know. A girl has to go find better friends eventually. Can’t hang around with you bozos forever.” 

Rose smirked and fiddled with her drink. She had sworn off alcohol but no one said she had to give up drinking water out of fancy glasses. “You know the offer still stands. I know it wouldn’t be ideal but it would be home. You’ve practically become part of the family. As much a part as any of us.” She took a long sip, waiting for (Vriska) to talk her ear off about not roping her into sentimental nonsense. 

(Vriska) huffed and crossed her arms. “Oh you’d just LOVE that wouldn’t you MOM? What, raising one of me wasn’t enough? Besides…” She flung her backpack over her shoulder, flipping her hair dramatically. “I’ve already made up my mind.” She stepped out from her room, Rose stopping her with a hand, much to her annoyance. 

“Well, hold on for a moment, Kanaya and I had something for you. A parting gift, should you choose to accept it.” 

“Aww how sweet, but I have enough crap! I don’t need whatever it is.”

Rose pushed her back again. “Don’t you want to see what it is? I really think you should. You might find it… of use.” There was an earnest sorrow in her eyes, not that fake edgy goth thing she pulled all the time.   
(Vriska) took a deep breath and groaned melodramatically as she set her bag down. “Fiiiiiiiine. I’ll see what it is, but it BETTER be good.” 

Rose seemed to lighten up as much as she could, as poorly as it fit her, smiling darkly and leading down the hall like a possessed doll. " Past the living room, past “the real Vriska’s” room, stopping at the master bedroom. She gave the door a trademark limp-wristed Lalonde rap on the door. Kanaya called out from inside. “It’s ready dear, you can come in.” 

(Vriska) grumbled. It was going to be some stupid rag of her majesty’s own fashionable design, whatever. Rose opened the door, and Vriska was criminally underprepared for the torture she was about to endure. Her eyes scanned the room for lame pleb-tier loot, but quickly fell on the main light source in the room. Kanaya was on the bed, leaning on her side, her luminescent skin backlighting the lace of her jade nightdress. No attempt had been made to hide the matronly curve of her hip, or the fullness of her bosom, or the NO STOP IT. (Vriska) snapped herself out of it. “So. Where did you hide it?” 

Kanaya lifted a brow coyly and shifted her smooth, silky thig- NO! “Hide what? I am claiming ignorance to whatever you are talking about.” 

(Vriska) rolled her eyes and her shoulders sank. “My present! You were about to give me something lame and idiotic before I left forever!” 

Rose chuckled and set her drink down on the bedside table, nudging (Vriska) forward. “I think you’ve already found your present. Why don’t you go unwrap her?” 

(Vriska) could feel one of her troll tanties coming on. She clapped her hands over all eight of her eyes to spare herself from having to look at this flaming disaster of a sexual advance. “OH MY G8D!!!!!!!! No?!! I will not “unwrap her” Rose.” 

Kanaya snerked and pulled her nightdress down a little, shamelessly showing off a little more cleavage. “Come now Dear, I do notice the way you are wont to look at me. As human scandalous as it is, isn’t this what you wanted? ” 

(Vriska) felt a heat start to rise in her. She really pulled the mommy kink card. “Is this REALLY wh8t you want to do? Tease someone half your age with a pity pail?” She peeked out from her hands, contradicting her words with a second look. 

Kanaya put a hand to her chest. “Pity? That’s hardly the reason. It’s not just the way you look at me you know, perhaps with all those eyes you’ve failed to notice the way I look at you.” 

(Vriska) felt a palpitation in her chest. Her hands fell to her side petulantly, fists clenched. “N-no! You are just trying to fulfill some fucked up fantasy!” Oh dear god she felt faint. 

Rose put a hand on (Vriska)’s shoulder. “That’s enough Kanaya. Clearly, (Vriska) is much too chicken to take us up on our generous offer of carnal companionship. I suppose we should just accept that and wish her the best. Bawkbawk.” 

(Vriska) smouldered, her fist clenching up. “You know what? Fiiiiiiiine~ If you want me to fuck your wife so badly Lalonde, who am I to deny you?! Hell, I’ll do it better than you! Maybe she’ll run away and join the interstellar circus with me and just leave you to rot!!!!!!!!” She just wanted to get it over with so she could leave without saying goodbye. 

Kanaya beamed and sat up on her knees. “I thought you might come around with a little prodding. Care to join me?” 

(Vriska) groaned and stepped forward, crawling into the bed. Her eyes roamed over Kanaya’s face from her more diminutive position. Trolls never stopped growing throughout their life, and at nearly 7 feet tall Kanaya was no exception. Even still, the signs of age were beginning to show, the exact crease that folded when she smiled wryly was beginning to darken. “Yeesh, you got OLD. Need a cane yet?” She barely noticed Rose followed behind her, boxing her in. 

Kanaya smiled, practically parading around (Vriska)’s ill gotten goat. She wrapped an arm around Vriska’s shoulder and brought her in hug. “You can just be yourself you know, unless you’ve actually forgotten how not to be so nasty all the time” Kanaya released (Vriska) from her clutches and leaned back onto a pillow, splaying her arms up.

Rose moved in from behind, her dress shirt already unbuttoned. She pressed her chest to (Vriska)’s back, her hands wandering to her hips, tugging at the hem of her tank top. “Arms up please, Dear.”

(Vriska) nearly leapt off the bed. “Excuse you, Lalonde I can undress myself, thank you very much!” She pried Rose’s hands off of her and removed her shirt of her own accord. “And don’t talk to me like that. You AREN’T my l8sus and I’m not two sweeps old!” She reached back to lift her sports bra over her head. 

Kanaya’s hands wandered down to relieve (Vriska) of her shorts, deftly unfastening them even at the odd angle. “No one is questioning your age Dear, there is no doubt that you are indeed a big girl. But…” 

(Vriska) started to turn an odd hue of blueberry as Rose gently tugged her shorts and underwear off. She continued where Kanaya had trailed off. “I seem to recall breastfeeding an exact genetic duplicate of a certain someone. I think we’ve come the closest to raising you any extant person or beast could claim to. I’m also fairly certain you enjoy it. Step up.” 

(Vriska) grimaced as she stepped out of her pants and briefs. “Oh wow f8ck the both of you. Except no, that’s exactly what I’m doing isn’t it, MOMMY?!”

The wrinkle on Kanaya’s face grew deeper as her face contorted into that much hated shit-eating grin. “Well, we seem to be doing all the work thus far. Perhaps you’d be a dear and assist me in getting out of this ensemble, Sweetie.” She shook her hips as her dress rode up, showing off the jade lace adorning her nethers. 

(Vriska) cursed under her breath and ran her hands under Kanaya’s nighty, pushing it past her hips, over the smooth, glowing expanse of her stomach and up and over her jade-nubbed breasts. “Stupid hot moms.” She lost focus as her arm auto-piloted the garment the rest of the way off, her eyes stuck on the way Kanaya’s nipples seemed to scintillate and and pebble in the cooler air. 

Kanaya smiled warmly, crossing her arms under her ample chest. “(Vriska)? Is something the matter? You stopped.” She pushed up slightly, fully aware of the effect her ministrations were having as she watched (Vriska)’s bulge begin to worm its way out.

(Vriska) snapped back to the moment. “S-shut up. I was taking a break.” She tossed the nightdress off to the side and hooked her fingers into Kanaya’s panties, slowly tugging them off. As she freed the lace from Kanaya’s ankles, she turned back to see what waited for her. “Oh holy fuck…” 

Kanaya’s bulge slithered out from its sheath, snaking up her stomach and curling generously around her navel. It was absolutely MONSTROUS. (Vriska) peered down at her own forearm, marveling as she found Kanaya’s serpentine member to be even thicker. Her jaw dropped. Rose peeked over her shoulder and giggled. “You see why I married her? Well, among many other reasons of course…” (Vriska)’s bulge surged out fully, writhing between her thighs. Rose smirked and ran her hands up (Vriska)’s hips. “It’s your choice how to play this, by my count there are two ways, at least one of which involves leaving in a wheelchair.” 

(Vriska) was shaken from her imagination by a strange, blunt poke on the back of her thigh. “No, there’s one option, that’s NOT going inside me.” 

Rose tsked and set her hand on (Vriska)’s head, gently urging her down. “A shame. Well, I suppose you had best get her ready for you.” 

(Vriska) braced herself with her arms, preventing Rose from pushing her down further, growling and gnashing her teeth.“JESUS LALONDE I can do it myself, thank you very much!” 

(Vriska) felt her arms start to buckle under her, Kanaya having placed her hand on Rose’s and easily overpowering her. “But you did not. I think you respond more favorably to a firmer touch.”

(Vriska) seethed a few muffled curses into Kanaya’s nook, glaring up at her. Stupid flighty moms and their snarky horseshit.

Rose responded with a swift slap to her hindquarters. “Ah ah, don’t sass your mother young lady.” 

(Vriska) grumbled and try to cool down. Don’t let her get to you. She took a deep breath to calm down and was immediately belted across the face by a maternal redolence. The sultry mix of arousal and comfortably familiar pheromones made her head swim. She scarcely noticed the hand on her hip, or the gentle prodding at her own nook. She closed her eyes as her long tongue lazed out of her skull, dragging between the jade folds. An acidic tang danced on her tongue as Kanaya gasped above her, her talons digging into (Vriska)’s scalp. She took another taste and tightly gripped the sheets, intoxicated by the experience. She needed more. The pointed tip of her tongue curled down and shot deeper, deeper, deeper still, spreading Kanaya open further and further. She heard a breathy string of moans above her as her tongue curled upwards, bathed entirely in the addicting sting of the translucent jade fluid. 

(Vriska) pulled away as she felt a second finger slide into her, her tongue trailing behind her face as it crawled back up her chin into her mouth, leaving a faint green trail in its wake. Rose tweaked her fingers down, making (Vriska) arch her back. “Good work, Mommy Dearest seems to be enjoying herself, wouldn’t you say?” She didn’t notice before but Kanaya was panting, bright eyes closed, thick thighs trembling, phosphorescent skin glistening with sweat. Rose sharply withdrew her fingers, eliciting a whimper from (Vriska). She nudged her forward. “Go on. Fuck my wife better than me.” 

(Vriska) gazed ahead with hazy yellow eyes, feeling herself catching the infectious heat radiating off Kanaya’s pleasure-stricken face. She edged closer, one hand on the headboard and the other on her eager bulge. Her comparatively gaunt hips rested on Kanaya’s broad loins as she guided herself inside, feverish heat enveloping her as she fell into meddling arms, feeling them wrap around her back. A loop of jade bulge made a muscular twitch on her stomach as she writhed incessantly inside the tight walls, a rivulet of cerulean fluid leaking down her thigh. She looked up at Kanaya with hungry eyes, leaning into her neck with feastful intent. Rose poised herself behind (Vriska), a hand on each hip, and with a firm push hilted herself in her azure prison, a grunt rolling off her tongue. (Vriska) whined loudly and felt a metallic tang tinge her tongue green as she bit down, Kanaya’s claws tearing her back to blue ribbons. (Vriska) snerked triumphantly as she heard Kanaya’s lilting voice cry out. “Please Vriska, harder!” Oh it was subtle, but for the moment she had clawed her way back to alpha spider8itch status, and she was happy to oblige.

In fact, she didn’t even need to do anything past bearing down harder, Rose seemed perfectly content to thrust for her, bottoming out in one nook and shoving Vriska forward into the other. She felt impossibly warm, squeezed comfortably between hotter hues, the heat only stoking the furnace in her belly. She shifted her jaws and bit down harder, feeling Kanaya clench and squirm to meet the same pressure. Rose pistoned faster, the normally subtle friction of chest on back complicated to a sting by the raw cerulean trails. Lavender lips nipped at a long, grey ear, whispering sweetly. “I think this has gone on long enough. Look at her, all wrapped around your finger. Give her what she wants, what we all want, and cum for Mommy.”

Vriska could feel her stomach tighten like a drum, and knew the other two weren’t far behind her. Rose was beginning to pant in her ear, and Kanaya’s moans had been reduced to a breathy scratch she could feel scraping against her teeth. A canine buried itself in her shoulder, a blunted tip lodged itself deep in her core, ridged walls clamped around her, and she was lost to fireworks. Rose’s reserved grunting, Kanaya’s exasperated crackling, and her own blood curdling howling filled the room. Her heat slipped down to fill Kanaya’s nook, quickly replaced in her own by a more watery release. Her entire front felt slick and green, courtesy of the constrictor on her stomach. She let herself fall to one side, with Rose tumbling to the other. Heaving breaths seemed to hang humidly in the air as the high trailed down to a dull daze ringing in her head. “H8ly shit…” 

Vriska perked her head up, holding her thrumming forehead, peering over at the others. Kanaya had slipped an arm around her shoulders and gazed warmly at her, Rose grinning coyly from the far side. She sighed and set her head down, rolling towards the fluorescence behind her eyelids. Kanaya entreated her with a gentle kiss to the forehead and a soft, cooing voice. “Vriska, won’t you stay? I’m loathe to promise this will be every night, but if that’s what it takes…” 

Vriska snickered, then chortled, then laughed. That’s all it was? A last ditch gambit to keep her around. A game? Well, she knew better than to boycott a perfectly serviceable competition. “Fine~ I’ll think about it. If Lalonde is on bottom next time.”

Elsewhere, a key turned in a lock. Egbert had outdone himself this time, keeping her out this late. Third base her ass, that had to be at least six new bases. A newly parenthetical (Vriska) stepped inside, her eyes zipping around the living room. Huh, no one home, pretty sus. No one in the kitchen, no one in the study. She heard voices from the bedroom. Oh? A party? Without her? It was bullshit if she heard it. She turned the knob to the apparent murder scene and her fate was sealed. “Hey Moms I’m hoooo- OH WH8T THE F8CK?!!!!!!!!”


End file.
